Without the Birds
by ilovepandf10
Summary: I made this after listening to the director's commentary for Cloudy. What if the ratbirds didn't save Flint from the explosion? Sam has to cope with life without Flint to help her psychologically. Lots and lots of Flint&Sam fluff :3) Hope y'all like it!
1. Chapter 1

Without the Birds

Chapter 1

(A/N: I was listening to the director and actor's commentary for Cloudy and when everyone's depressed and they though Flint didn't make it back to the island, Bill Hader made a joke (not to me) that what if Flint didn't come back and it just cut to the credits right there. That sent me to hysterics because WHY WOULD AN ACTOR DO THAT TO THEIR OWN PERFECT CHARACTER? Anywho, this was the outcome of my thoughts on Bill's idea. Do not hold your tears. I sure as heck didn't when I wrote this.)

_Pie, strawberries, spaghetti, cheese, and-_

A sharp prick enters my leg. I gasp and ask frantically, "Where's Flint?" Looking around, I realize he's still in the meatball trying to shut down the FLDSMDFR.

I look out the small window in the back of the plane with hope in my eyes, but that instantly falls. The giant sphere explodes, with Flint still INSIDE. I can't believe my eyes. "NOOOOOOO!" I yell out, as if Flint could still hear me.

I fall back in disbelief. Chicken Brent catches me and strokes my face with his fried wing-arm. "I know, kid. I know…"

What did he just say? "NO!" I scream suddenly, startling everyone in the car, even Manny, who's still at the wheel. "You DON'T know!" I get up with whatever courage and dignity is still left in me. "Flint was my LIFE! He was all I had left! You'll never know!"

"Samantha, calm down." Manny tries to tell me, but I won't have it.

"I'll NEVER calm down! I LOVED him! I love him, guys! And he loved me! I don't know what I'm going to do without him…" I feel dizzy from my inner panic. I then collapse on the floor again.

Steve climbs over to me and sits on my belly. "LOVE," he says as he rubs his furry face on me. I get chills, somewhat still feeling Flint's presence.

"We're landing on the island, everyone. Hold on because it's going to be bumpy." Manny advises everyone.

I grab onto a stiff rod and squeeze it hard so I don't move around too much when we land. The plane hits the ground hard, causing it to lose a couple exhaust pipes and both the wings.

My heart seems to stop when I see Flint's father in the midst of the debris and destruction from the food storm, finally breaking free. How will he react when I tell him Flint's gone?

Everyone exits the plane with depressed faces, and I'm last. I try to blink back tears while I exit and slowly shut the gray metal door.

Out the corner of my eye, I see Tim run up to me and ask, "Where's Flint?" The sound of his name makes me shudder in sadness. It lets me know I need to cry NOW or forever hold my 'peace.

"I'm sorry." I crack out nervously. I swiftly wipe a tear from my eye before anyone can see it fall.

Tim's lip quivers. Even though I can't see his eyes, I can still see heartbrokenness. "Oh…" he sighs sadly, making me feel even worse than I already do.

I reach out and put my hand on his arm. "Your son was a great man…" I can't hold in my tears in any longer. I squeeze my eyes shut while putting my head down, but tears pour freely and endlessly out the corners of my eyes. I choke on my sadness and hug Tim for whatever comfort I expect to get. He hugs me back.

Even though Tim is almost 4 times the size of Flint weight-wise, it feels like I'm holding Flint. "I'm so sorry," I hiccup out.

Large tears land on my scalp, as if it's raining; Tim's crying. The hugging doesn't exactly seem to be helping any. I feel so sorry for Tim. First, he lost his wife, now, he's…alone.

A gust of wind surprises everyone. Tim and I let go and look up. I almost have a heart attack at what I see above me: Flint's labcoat, fluttering down softly under the blue sky.

I reach my hand up and catch the labcoat. It's covered in grease stains and a few blood splatters. I cringe at the sight of the coat, another tear falling down my cheek. "I-I can't- He's not-…" When I close my eyes, I suddenly see a split-second image of Flint's broken, dead body, warped majorly from the explosion, unbelievably different from the perfect one I used to know.

I can't take it anymore. I scream in fear and anger, collapsing on my knees, clutching the labcoat to my heart. I'm crying so hard, I can't breathe. My lips touch the blood spots lightly, and I can't stop kissing it.

I don't care where I am or who I'm in front of, so I fall on my side, still pressing the coat to my chest, and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Without the Birds**

_A/N: I bet you y'all thought this was only a one-shot. It's just a chapter story I'm working on alongside Cloudy Games. Anyhow, here you guys go with Chapter 2!_

I wake in a gray room with a cold, damp rag on my forehead and Flint's labcoat in my arms. I hold the item closer to me and remember the trauma I went through not long ago.

I see Tim, Brent, Manny, and Steve come into the room I'm in. "Where am I?" I ask them with my raspy voice, since I haven't cleared my throat from sleep yet.

"Samantha, we're on a boat." Manny comes closer and takes the rag off my head. I make a confused look.

"Yes, my dear," Tim says, "We're all heading to the States to find new homes and lives to live." He holds his arm out and lets Steve crawl onto me. The fur ball curls up on Flint's labcoat. I'm guessing he does that to feel close to him, just like me.

I pet Steve's fuzzy little head. I look up toward the others and ask, "So, is the island not safe to rebuild on?"

"I'm afraid not, Sam. The cleanup could take longer than expected," Manny tells me, "which means that we have to stay in New York until it's done."

"Wait. New York?!" I sound frightened as I suddenly sit up, startling Steve. "We can't go back there!"

"Why not, Sam?" Tim asks with a concerned expression.

"Yeah, why not? There's endless pretzels and donuts and not to mention the Broadway musicals." Brent says, trying to back up Tim's question.

I don't want to tell them the reason why I can't go back to New York, so I just sigh and roll over on my side, back facing the others. "Never mind…"

"Alright. Just to let you know, we're going to dock soon, so be at the gate in 5, Sam." Manny says before exiting with the others.

"Okay…" I whisper in agreement. I look down at the labcoat in my hands. I can see Flint's whole life and adventure just by looking at the stains and faint marks: the FLDSMDFR shutdown, the peanut brittle and licorice, the Jell-O dome, and the explosion. I can even smell the scenery in the coat: Flint's laboratory, the meatball, the dock where we met, and- Wait… Is that…my perfume? The fresh fruit smell of my perfume fills my nose. Flint most likely picked it up in the Jell-O dome, helping me out of the pool in which I got stuck. You know…we never did get that kiss…

I stroke the coat with one hand. Why didn't we just ignore the phone and kiss?

A jolt lets me know the boat has docked. I grab the coat and sit up to stretch. Walking out to the gate, everyone is already carrying his or her luggage to the mainland.

"Don't worry, Sam. All our bags are in the van." Manny gestures over to the news van.

Once everyone else is finished leaving the boat, we all pull out the gate and down the road. "Why don't we turn on the news?" Tim asks. Manny deploys the satellite and the TV turns on. The story was all about the food storm. I shudder, thinking for a split-second about Flint falling down the peanut brittle hole, the sickening snap of the red licorice echoing in my memory.

"I'm sorry, guys, but can we please turn this off?" I bury my face in my knees.

"Oh, sorry, Sam… Manny?" Tim calls over. Manny retracts the satellite again and the TV shuts off. I take a deep breath, still clutching the labcoat in my hands. This wouldn't seem so lonely with Flint here with me.

XxX

It's almost midnight, and we've all found the hotel we're staying in. Once Tim checks us all in, we get keys to our rooms. I receive my own room, which makes me feel lonely again.

My room is cozy, yet a little chilly when I first step in. I click on the heater and change into my pajamas. I haven't eaten anything all day, and I'm too exhausted, so I skip brushing my teeth, and climb into the queen-size bed.

I shiver from the wind chill entering through the window. A small lump forms in my throat, making me feel a little sick. My body feels weak, and I can't get up to stretch. I can't go anywhere or do anything.

I feel a tear fall from my eye and onto the sheets. I release a shaky sigh. How I wish, Flint was still with me…

Later on, I'm half-asleep and curled up in a ball under the bed sheets. The only thing I can hear is my breathing, even though New York traffic is swarming the city streets.

I suddenly hear a small sound, but I am too heavy from sleep to open my eyes. My face is stuck to the sheets from crying. My skin won't stretch, so I just lie still and shut as if I am asleep.

The sound continues for a couple seconds. It sounds like a zipper, my suitcase zipper. I hope to God that there's no one else in here, and it's just my tired imagination making me scared. The last thing I need is to lose all my good belongings right after I lose the one I love.

I tense up as I sense the thing in my room growing closer. Pleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillme… A warm tingle starts in my cheek. A tiny light shines some through my eyelids.

When the light and tingle is gone, I slowly open my eyes to find a white blanket draped over me, but not just any white blanket.

Flint's labcoat…


End file.
